Code:Vocaloid
by Fuyu L.S
Summary: terinspirasi dari anime code:breaker


Code:Vocaloid

Disclaimer: YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

Story by : ga tahu siapa..

Prologue

Miku berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil dihadapannya dengan penerangan yang terbilang cukup minim. Sudah beberapa kali gadis bertwintail itu mencoba menghubungi Mikuo, namun selalu saja dialihkan pada kotak suara-meskipun sebenarnya Ia tahu bahwa kakak laki-lakinya itu tak kan pernah bisa menjawab karena tengah bekerja sambilan.

Miku kembali berdecak pelan ketika mendengar suara operator dari handphonenya sebelum mengembalikan benda segi empat tersebut kedalam saku roknya. Gadis bersurai _turquoise_ itu tahu bahwa Kakak yang hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya itu selalu membanting tulang untuknya.

Dia dan kakaknya sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak Miku masih berusia tujuh tahun. Mereka berdua haruslah tinggal dari kerabat ke kerabat yang lain, dari satu sekolah ke sekolah yang lain.

Ketika kakaknya menginjak bangku menengah pertama, lelaki itu bersih keras untuk pergi dan membiayai hidupnya dan Miku dengan usahanya sendiri. Semua kerabatnya terlonjak kaget ketika mengetahui Mikuo sudah memiliki pekerjaan diusianya yang masih belum cukup meski pekerjaan paling rendah sekalipun, ditambah dia juga membiayai Miku.

Tapi Miku masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti. Ia hanya mengerti bahwa perlakuan kerabatnya menampung mereka tidaklah didasarkan atas kasih sayang. Jadi, gadis kecil itu hanya berlari kepelukan kakaknya dan terisak sembari berkata ingin selalu hidup bersama sang kakak.

Meskipun itu berarti Ia harus pulang dan makan malam sendirian, Ia tahu dan percaya, Ia masih dapat merasakan kasih sayang kakaknya. Toh mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, meski tiap kali Miku bermain kekelasnya, Ia akan menemukan seorang lelaki berkepala hijau toska tengah mendengkur-ditambah coret-coretan diwajah tampannya, hasil pekerjaan beberapa sahabatnya. Itu saja cukup bagi Miku.

Miku sudah tinggal beberapa blok lagi dari apartment tempat tinggalnya ketika mendengar suara tawa mengejek yang membuatnya tersentak. Ia melirik kearah jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Miku. Memang tertidur dikelas setelah membersihkan kelas sendirian, tapi ia menguatkan diri untuk pulang tanpa harus menunggu lebih lama kakaknya akan menjemput.

Toh, _nii-chan_ pulang lebih larut dan sendirian juga. Itulah pikirannya disekolah tadi yang langsung dirutukinya. Kakaknya kan laki-laki, lebih kuat, dan tidak lebih penakut dibanding dirinya.

Miku tanpa sadar sudah mempercepat langkahnya, juga mempererat pelukannya pada tasnya. Gadis itu telah berjalan cepat menyusuri satu blok ketika mendengar suara tembakan dari salah satu gedung tak terpakai yang berada disekitar apartementnya. Yang Miku tahu gedung-gedung tua itu dalam masa pembongkaran yang sudah tertunda hampir dua bulan, jadi tak mungkin ada orang disana.

Ia merasakan jantungnya mulai berpacu lebih kencang, keringat mulai mengalir dipelipisnya, dan ketika ia mendengar kembali suara tembakan yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah, pikiran yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri terlintas dikepalanya.

 _Bagaimana jika Mikuo-nii ada didalam gedung itu? Bagaimana jika hari ini ia dapat pulang lebih awal namun diperjalanan ia bertemu pencuri yang membawa pistol?_

Semua pemikiran itu membuat kaki Miku bergetar hebat, air mata sudah mulai terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Dengan lutut yang terasa lemas, gadis yang baru berusia lima belas tahun itu berbalik dan berlari kearah gedung sumber suara secepat kakinya dapat membawanya.

Didalam bangunan tua yang hanya mendapat penerangan dari beberapa lampu pijar, Miku bersembunyi dibalik sebuah mesin besar yang tertutupi kain usang. Gadis itu terpaku pada hampir satu lusin orang berjas yang tengah mengepung dan menodongkan senjata pada seseorang bertangan kosong. Miku terlalu memfokuskan matanya dalam gelap kearah lelaki–yang ia yakini–bersurai biru gelap–Miku tak dapat melihat wajahnya–yang hanya diam membiarkan dirinya terkepung itu, hingga sang gadis tak dapat menyadari dimeja kecil yang ada diruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa kardus dengan kantung-kantung kecil berisi bubuk putih didalamnya.

"Cepat katakan siapa dirimu, dan untuk apa kau mengganggu bisnis kami?" teriak salah seorang pengepung.

Teriakkan pria itu dan terdengarnya beberapa pelatuk ditarik, sudah cukup untuk membuat Miku terlonjak dan bangun dari posisinya. Terlambat, beberapa pria telah mendengarnya menendang sebuah kotak. Sebelum otaknya dapat bekerja, tangan Miku sudah mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya dan berkata cukup lantang.

"Ja.. jatuhkan senjata kalian semua, sekarang! Atau aku akan menelphon polisi!"

Hampir semua pria yang ada didalam ruangan itu tertawa dengan keras, sementara si lelaki berambut biru hanya memandang kearah Miku dengan tatapan kosong. Salah satu dari belasan pria itu mulai mengendalikan tawanya, Ia terlihat lebih tua dari yang lain, juga terlihat lebih bersih, membelokan arah pistolnya dari kepala lelaki muda kearah Miku. Membuat Miku mematung, lututnya kembali terasa lemas, air mata kembali muncul disetiap sudut matanya.

"Tahukah kau..." pria itu memperhatikan Miku dari atas hingga bawah, menilai. "Gadis kecil. Seharusnya kau menelphon polisi saat masih berada diluar tadi." pria itu menoleh kearah salah satu penjaga yang sejak tadi mengawasi Miku. Mereka tahu gadis itu belum menghubungi petugas keamanan manapun, karena jika sudah, penjaganya pasti sudah menghabisinya sebelum menekan tombol.

Miku menutup mata tepat ketika pria itu menembak, namun tak pernah sekalipun gadis itu merasakan sebuah logam menembus tengkoraknya. Miku memberanikan diri membuka matanya, Ia tersentak kaget ketika mengetahui sebuah peluru terhenti begitu saja beberapa inchi didepan keningnya, dan masih melayang. Peluru kuning itu berbalik, dan meluncur dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat, menembus kepala si penembak, membuat semua orang yang ada disana terdiam melihat pemimpin mereka mati begitu saja.

Para pria itu mengembalikan pandangan mereka kearah Miku, mengira ialah pembunuhnya. Mereka semua menodongkan pistol kearah Miku dengan tangan bergetar, sebelum meneriakkan kata 'penyihir' dan mulai menembak gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi peluru-peluru itu berhenti dan berbalik kearah si penembak, membuat mereka semua mati seketika, terkecuali peluru salah seorang penjaga yang luput dari pandangan lelaki berambut biru gelap. Pelurunya itu berhasil melukai lengan Miku dan memutuskan sebuah tali pengikat dibelakang Miku.

Perhatian Miku yang sebelumnya terdapat pada lelaki yang tengah menengadahkan tangan kearahnya itu berpindah pada suara bongkahan besi yang terlepas dari ikatannya. Bongkahan besi itu beradu ketika tepat akan Jatuh diatas Miku. Pandangan gadis teal itu mulai kabur karena rasa berdenyut dilengannya, sebelum benar-benar hilang Bahkan sebelum ada satupun bongkahan besi yang meremukkan tulangnya.

_TBC_

*Rumah Author*

Sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih sama yang diatas karena sudah diberikan kesempatan untuk nulis FF lagi... TToTT

Juga yang ada disamping saya sore ini karena sudah menemani saya diwarnet... (leptop tuaku lagi di servis #Kalau-kalauMemangMasihAdaUmurnya)

Trus juga sama temen dikelas yang udah support...

Trus trus sekarang saya mau minta maaf atas kehiatusan saya selama ini... *bersimpuh menggunakan kekuatan* (emang ada yang mau nungguin lho?)

Saya ga yakin kalau bisa ngelanjutin cerita saya yang lain atau enggak, berhubung semua ide saya sudah terhapus bersama ingatan si leptop. Maaaaaf...

Tapi saya akan berusaha dengan yang satu ini, karena saya bikin ceritanya juga pas disekolah.

Kalau ada saran, pertanyaan, atau saran pairing(kayaknya bakal ngeluarin banyak chara), tolong ditulis ya, tolong banget. Saya hanyalah anak SMU yang berotak sempit soalnya...

Dakara, yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Fuyu.

16:10 05/08/15


End file.
